A target network device and a destination network device may utilize a particular communications protocol. For example, the target network device may encode information using a selected communications protocol, such as a type-length-value (TLV) based communications protocol, an extensible markup language (XML) based communications protocol, a JavaScript object notation (JSON) based communications protocol, or the like. The destination network device may receive the information and may decode the information based on the selected communications protocol.